


Real Enough:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Dreams vs. Reality, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sensory Deprivation, Slash, Talking, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny relaxed after his experience in the deprivation tank, He is convinced that nothing he saw wasn’t real?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Real Enough:

*Summary: Steve & Danny relaxed after his experience in the deprivation tank, He is convinced that nothing he saw wasn’t real?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was one hell of a night, One that Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams wants to forget. The case was a hard, & brutal one, Danny was afraid that he was gonna lose the love of his life.

 

When he saw that Steve was struggling for breath, & he shot Kang. He thought that was it, The Shorter Man thought he was gonna have to bury the most important person in his life, besides his kids, It would kill him to do that.

 

The Loudmouth Detective checked on the former seal, as he brought them over each a shot of whiskey. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Babe ?”, He asked with concern. The Five-O Commander looked at him with sadden eyes, & said this to him, as they settled in their bedroom at their home that night.

 

“I was wondering what I saw, Was it all real ?”, The Hunky Brunette asked, He knew that he had a near death experience, while he was in the tank. He didn’t know that everything that he saw will happen, Steve really wants to happen so badly.

 

“Is this real enough for you ?”, The Blond asked, as he kissed him deeply, & passionately. The Dark-Haired Man was kissing him back, just as much. He knew that things will be okay, Danny will be part of his future.

 

The End.


End file.
